What are friends for?
by Torybabe
Summary: The classic story of truth or dare. Fred and George are there Malfoy gets a rather unfortunate make-over. Rating may go up please RR first chapter is really long so read it give you something to do. THIS IS ONE OF MY BEST!


Disclaimer I unfortunately do not own any Harry Potter characters past or present. I do however own a small goat called Poppy! And Harry's dare for the t-shirt in potions belongs to blueskywillow.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The 7th year girls (with the exception of Ginny) were having a girl's night in. Empty butterbeer bottles and magazines surrounded them. At the time they were playing spin the bottle.  
  
''Ok ok'' said Lavender who was slightly drunk, hyper and over excited ''my turn'' Lavender spun the bottle and it landed on.......Hermione. ''Ok Herm truth or dare'' Hermione considered it ''dare'' she said finally. ''Righto I dare you to...eh...eat that entire bowl of trifle with your hands tied behind your back'' ''NO'' said Hermione. ''Ok then you get a double dare and can pick between the one we just gave you or the double dare'' ''What if I wont do any of them?'' ''Then we'll tell McGonagal that you want to quit transfiguration so you can do divination instead'' ''She'll never believe that'' said Hermione. ''Not the way we'll tell it'' Lavender said with a smirk on her face. ''Alright what's the double dare''? Lavender smiled evilly and said ''you have to wear a g-string and a belly- top for the whole day tomorrow and nothing else'' ''I'll eat the trifle'' said Hermione quickly.  
  
It was not a pretty sight; true she did it without complaining or even licking her lips. And when she was finished she ran into the bathroom to wash the cream off her face. ''Alright'' she said when she was cream free and had rejoined the circle ''my turn''. Hermione spun the bottle rather viscously. It landed on......Ginny. ''Right Ginny truth or dare''  
  
''Truth'' ''Ok you and Harry are going out – right?'' ''Right'' ''If you have when was the last time ye slept together?'' ''HERMIONE!'' ''Come on you know we put a truth spell on at the start of the game'' ''Fine it was....3 days ago'' ''Woo go Ginny'' said Parvati. Ginny blushed as red as the Hogwart's Express.  
  
''My turn'' she said. She too spun it hard once again it landed on Hermione. ''All right Hermione who was the first guy you slept with?'' ''Ok don't judge me I was really drunk it was.... Malfoy'' ''MALFOY'' they all shrieked. ''YEAH'' came a shout up the stairs. All the girls looked at each other. Then they put on their dressing gowns and walked down to the common room.  
  
They saw Malfoy cleaning out the fire grate and Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus roaring with laughter and pointing at the apron and headscarf Malfoy was wearing.  
  
''Malfoy'' said Ginny uncertainly. ''Yes'' ''Why are you here?'' ''Because I got detention and have to clean out every fire grate in the school'' At this all the girls started laughing as well. ''Well'' Lavender finally choked out ''we're playing truth or dare you wanna play too?'' ''Sure'' all the guys said shrugging. ''Malfoy?'' said Parvati innocently. ''Fine'' the blonde got up off his knees and followed them up.  
  
''Alright Hermione its your turn to spin'' said Ginny. The bottle spun once-twice-three times before it stopped on........Ron. ''Ok Ron truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' ''Fine what's your favourite pair of boxers if you wear boxers and not tightie-whities'' ''I do wear boxers and there black - just plain black'' ''Oh be Jesus Hermione could you think of nothing better your meant to be the smartest in the class'' said Seamus (who was Irish which would explain the 'be Jesus') ''I'm just saving the best for last'' Seamus spun the bottle it landed on Parvati. ''Ok truth or dare'' ''Truth'' ''Ok admit you like me'' '' I...umm...okay-fine I do like you'' ''Great'' said Seamus smiling away to himself. Parvati spun it landed on Ginny. ''Ginny truth or dare?'' ''Dare'' ''Kiss Harry'' ''That's no big deal he is my boyfriend'' ''Then do it'' ''Fine you don't have to be such a bitch about it'' Then Ginny slid across the floor (you know kinda like when babies creep along on their backsides) and kissed him. They had gone through 7 dares when they broke apart. Ron had turned away in disgust, covering his eyes; Dean and Seamus were egging Harry on. ''Ok Ginny you can spin as you kind of became...um...preoccupied'' said Hermione. Ginny spun and it landed on Harry. ''Ok Harry truth or dare?'' she said (knowing he would pick dare because he was just that kind of person who would do anything). ''Dare'' ''Ok.... umm...guys help me out here'' Malfoy (A.N I know what was I thinking) leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear. ''NO'' Ginny coiled back disgusted. ''That's sick'' ''What?'' everyone chorused. Malfoy leant over and told Lavender who passed round the circle. Dean and Seamus looked over at Malfoy and asked together ''are you gay or something?''  
  
''Look I'll think of my own'' said Ginny. ''Ok Harry you – '' But she was cut short by Parvati who said ''Let's raise the stakes a little every time you refuse a dare or a truth question you have to take off an item of clothing'' Surprisingly enough everyone agreed, even Neville. ''Yeah, yeah, we'll play that way but right now Harry has to do his dare'' ''What is it?'' he asked. ''You have to go to Mc Gonagall's office and steal her frilliest bra!'' ''WHAT? She'll kill me'' ''Are you saying you won't do it Potter?'' spat Malfoy. ''What – no I'll do it can I use the firebolt?'' ''Sure why not?'' said Ginny. Harry took out his broom from his trunk.  
  
Harry glided down into the empty common room. He crept out through the portrait hole and down the lonely corridors, he stopped outside Mc Gonnagal's office and dismounted then he paused listening for any noise inside the room. He unlocked the door and checked for any booby traps she might have. Harry cast a silencing charm around the room because when he touched the doorknob it's mouth opened in a scream that no one would hear. Harry walked over to her chest of drawers. He opened the third one down and say a lot of laundrette that was a bit too sluthy for a 57 year old woman. He set his face and then dug deep finally he found a red corsetty kind of bra with black frills (A.N like in Moulin Rouge) he held it with his arm outstretched and hopped back on his broom and flew back to his dormitory. Everyone clapped when he came and Malfoy said ''Well done Potter,didn't think you had it in you''. The clapping however stopped pretty quickly when they saw what was actually in his hand. ''God'' said Seamus ''you think McGonagall and Dumbledore got it goin on?'' ''Dunno'' said Neville ''you think she wears it in class?'' ''Merlin I hope not because that is an image that will haunt me for the rest of my life'' this came from Ron.  
  
Everyone paused picturing that in his or her mind's eye then they all shuddered. ''Right'' said Hermione breaking the silence ''back to the game – Harry you spin'' Harry spun it landed on Parvati. ''Right Parvati truth or dare?'' ''Dare'' ''I dare you to wear McGonnagals bra for the rest of the game'' ''NO'' ''Then we'll all see yours cause you have to take off an item of clothing'' Unfortunately for Parvati she had thrown off her dressing gown when she came in and seen as she was bare footed and wearing pyjamas she either took off her top or her trousers. ''Oh fine'' she pulled off her pants revealing a bright red two-way thong (Oh the embarrassment) All the boys whistled and cat called. She pulled a pillow across her thighs ''Oh god I'm sorry I said that it was strip truth or dare now'' she whinged. She spun the bottle it landed on Neville. ''Alright Neville truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' ''Who was the first girl you ever kissed and when?'' ''Hannah Abbott and it was in our third year'' ''Well done Neville I didn't kiss a girl till 5th year never could pick up the courage'' said Harry. ''You wouldn't know it now the way you and Ginny were goin at it'' said Dean. Ron hit Dean in the face with a pillow (''my sister'').  
  
After another hour or so. Everyone was half naked and very red when.......... McGonagall walked in Harry quickly stuffed the bra out of sight. ''What are ye all doing in here? Mr.Malfoy you are meant to be doing your detention and none of you boys should be in the girl's dormitories. Get out all of you. Girls go to bed, Mr.Malfoy come with me and you Ms.Weasley return to your own dormitory. They left pulling their clothes over their heads as they went.  
  
The girls got into bed and as soon as McGonagall left burst into talk about the game. ''Did you see Harry without a shirt woo-'' ''Malfoy sleeps with a baby blanky-'' ''Seamus does a good impression of Christina Agueilra- '' ''Not much of a singer though- '' Eventually they laughed themselves to sleep.  
  
Ginny woke with a start she looked around panting. It was alright she was here in her own bed in her own dorm with Laura and Susan and Miranda, not falling down a bottomless pit on her own. But she was still jumpy so she crept out of bed and walked to the boy's dormitory. Luckily Harry was the only one awake he was singing quietly to himself. Ginny giggled but then stopped as she heard the words of the song-  
  
''Dear Mother Dear Father what is this hell you've put me through?- ''  
  
He was singing about his parents. It broke her heart to hear the sadness in his voice. He wasn't that bad a singer either. She crept into the room. ''Harry?'' she whispered ''Harry?'' ''Ginny?'' he said sitting up ''What's the matter?'' ''Nothing I just had a bad dream and don't want to be on my own tonight'' ''Oh- well climb in with me'' he said holding up the blankets. She slid, in he held he softly in his arms and slowly she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When she woke up the first thing that greeted her was Professor McGonagall's face and to tell the truth if you woke up to that it does not really say morning sunshine. ''Ms. Weasley '' she said ''come with me.'' Ginny climbed out of Harry's bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt and followed her out of the room. They left the common room and walked down the empty corridors. Ginny gulped when they came to a stop outside Dumbledore's office. ''Sugar quill'' said Professor McGonagall, the stone gargoyle slid open and they stepped on to the revolving staircase.  
  
When they entered the room she saw that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Malfoy, Dean, Seamus and Professor Dumbledore seated around the headmaster's desk. Dumbldore indicated an empty seat beside Dean and Ginny sat. ''Well'' said Professor Dumbledore ''now that we are all here I think that it is time we had a little chat. I am aware that a round of the muggle game 'truth or dare' was played last night after hours. Now I understand that you young people were merely acting your age and I have no problem with that, nor do I have a problem with it being played on the school grounds in the great outdoors or in the house common rooms, I do however have a problem when it is played in the opposite sex's dormitory after hours and with a twist of taking off an item of clothing when one refuses a dare or a truth question. Now I do not want this played in those conditions ever again. Now also one of Professor McGonagall's...er... under garments went missing last night you wouldn't know any thing anout that would you? He asked his eyes twinkling. ''No sir'' they all said simultaneously. ''Very well. You will each receive a detention which shall be sorted later you may leave now'' Dumbledore clasped his hands together and indicated for them to leave.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting for them outside Dumbledore's office. She led them into an empty classroom and told them ''for your detention ye will be put in a classroom filled with 500 potatoes you will peel the potatoes together, you will have until 6:00am the next day to peel them all there will be a time field placed around the room so none of you may leave until that time I will see you all tonight at 9:00pm sharp. I will not accept tardiness or dawdling. Now return to your dormitories. Good day.'' Then she left. They all stood in silence until Malfoy said ''well there's no point in hanging around with you losers so I'm out'' and then he left. Lavender and Parvati muttered something about visiting Professor Trelaweny. Dean, Seamus and Neville left together, followed by Ron and Hermione, this just left Harry and Ginny. ''So'' said Harry ''so.'' ''So what?'' said Ginny. Harry laughed then moved forward and hugged her when they pulled apart Harry held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes and Ginny gazed back.  
  
The eyes, that was the first thing you noticed about Harry Potter they were such an unusual colour, an emerald sort of green. When Ginny had seen him first they had been happy eyes, but then they sort of started to lose their shine especially in his fourth and fifth year. Now they were just emerald pools that you got lost in. She noticed that when he was with her or his other friends and was laughing and having a good time, that there was a flicker of the old sparkle, but now what with all that was going on with Voldemort and the war she wondered if they would ever shine properly again. Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts by Harry saying ''Ginny – Ginny are you all right you kinda glazed over there.'' ''Yeah'' she said shaking her head ''yeah I'm fine'' Harry leaned forward and kissed her ''I love ya Gin see you later'' and then he smiled at her and left the room.  
  
That night they were all gathered in the History of Magic classroom. Malfoy stood there arms folded sneering at everyone. Dean, Neville and Seamus were chatting about nothing in particular. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and talking to Ron and Hermione about the inter house Quidditch league. Lavender and Parvati weren't there yet. McGonagall appeared in the doorway Lavender and Parvati trailing along behind her, both looking guilty. ''Now'' said McGonagall stiffly ''the potato peelers are on the desk over there'' she pointed ''and the potatoes '' she clapped her hands twice and 500 potatoes appeared there ''you should be finished by 6:00 tomorrow morning. The time field is already in place. Now get to work.'' She left the room slamming the door behind her. ''Why were ye two with McGonagall?'' asked Ron nodding at Parvati and Lavender. ''Oh...we..eh..got caught trying to persuade two fifth years to take polyjuice potion and do our detention for us'' said Lavender. ''Yeah'' said Parvati ''potatoes get stuck under your nails '' Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. ''Eh it ain't so bad'' said Seamus ''back home in Ireland, back in the 1840s you'd be glad to be peelin a potatoe, huge famine all the potatoes died, killed 2 million people'' Everyone looked at him. ''Seriously?'' said Dean who had never heard any muggle history. ''Oh yeah'' said Seamus ''course the Irish blamed England for the whole thing said they had raised their taxes so high that us Irish had to give em our food to stay in our own houses so we starved, the Irish lived on potatoes back then, but I mean it killed 2 million people in 4 years. So you know be happy with what you've got''  
  
Everyone stared at him at the end of this little speech. Then Seamus picked up his peeler again and started skinning the potatoes. They were at it 5 hours when the last potato was thrown onto the pile. ''Well'' said Ginny leaning back on Harry and wiping her forehead what do we do now?'' ''Sleep?'' said Lavender. ''Nah when I heard we had o be here all night I got some extra sleep'' said Neville. ''We could play truth or dare again'' said Ginny. ''Yeah sure'' said Seamus and everyone nodded. ''Ok anyone got a bottle?'' said Ginny. Everyone shook their heads. ''We could use a peeler pointy end you get dared'' suggested Parvati. Everyone agreed so they played with the peeler. ''Ok'' Ginny said ''I'll go first'' she spun the peeler and it landed on........Hermione. ''Alright Herm what was your most embarrassing problem as a small child. ''Um I got – 'the meat sweats' anytime I would eat ham, chicken, steak, beef any kind of meat I would start to sweat really really heavily and I'd pant. I had to go to a GP. I was soooo embarrassed about it.'' Everyone started laughing, Hermione pouted. When the gales of laughter had subsided Ron said ''meat sweats?'' ''Well yeah, and I got through 8 years without mentioning and now it has to crop up again, now I'm spinning'' and she spun it – venting all her feelings into it. It landed on Malfoy. ''Malfoy truth or dare?'' ''Dare'' ''Streak around the room'' ''HERMIONE'' everyone yelled. ''What? He deserves it. Wait a minute this isn't going to come back and bite me on the ass is it?'' ''It might'' said Malfoy. ''You could always refuse and get a double dare'' she said hopefully. ''No if this was the original who knows what the double dare is going to be' And then in front of everyone he took off all his clothes and streaked around the room. All the boys covered their eyes and so did Lavender and Ginny but the other two just gazed on. ''HERMIONE, LAVENDER TURN AWAY'' they all yelled. This did nothing whatsoever to draw their eyes away from the naked blonde. Malfoy sat down redressed and spun the peeler. It landed on Harry. ''Right Potter truth or dare?'' ''Dare'' ''I dare you to-'' he paused thinking of something awful ''ok I got one I dare you to wear a t-shirt for the entire potions lesson tomorrow that says 'I'm Snape's bird'' ''Fine'' ''You'll do it'' said Malfoy sounding surprised. ''Yeah, ok its my turn to spin'' Harry spun the bottle it landed on Lavender. ''Truth or dare'' ''Dare'' ''I dare you to dye your hair green with red stripes' ''NO'' ''Then something off'' She removed on of her socks. All the guys looked disappointed. Lavender spun it landed on Ginny. ''Ginny truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' ''On a scale of 1 to 10 how good a kisser is Harry?'' ''Off the charts'' ''Ahhhh'' said Hermione and Lavender. ''Ok my turn to spin'' Ginny said. It landed on Parvati. ''Truth or dare?'' ''Um.. .dare.'' ''I dare you to kiss all the guys in this room and tell me which one is the best kisser.'' ''Okay'' said Parvati. Then she moved around the room and kissed each guy in turn. When she had finished all the girls said ''well?'' ''Umm....Harry'' she said.  
  
''Well Harry your as good as Ginny says you are'' said Lavender. Harry made a mock bow ''thank you thank you'' All of a sudden there was a huge cash and a figure on a broomstick was hurled though the window. They saw at once that the figure was a he. He straightened up he was tall and burly and wearing Quidditich robes. ''Well Harry'' he said with a Scottish accent ''how's me best seeker doin?'' ''Wood?'' said Harry in disbelief. ''Yeah'' he said shaking Harry's hand ''have we won the house cup since I left?'' ''Yeah, year after you left it wasn't on because of the Triwizard tournament the year after we won and last year we won'' ''Well done'' he said clapping Harry on the shoulder. ''Who replaced me?'' ''Ron'' said Harry pointing at him. ''Well I'll be trying out for the English squad next month'' ''Brillant'' ''You should try out when you leave here Harry they'd take you on no problem'' ''Thanks Oliver, hey we're in detention at the moment but we're finished so we're playing truth or dare, you wanna play'' ''Nah gotta get back to me team, what you lot in detention for?'' ''For playing truth or dare'' ''Right Harry you always were a rule breaker, I'll see you on the pitch'' And then he was gone a figure fading into the night. ''Well'' said Hermione ''that was a surprise'' ''I'll say'' said Ron.  
  
''Well let's get back to the game'' said Ginny ''before Fred and George or someone like that turn up'' Well speak of the devil and the devil appears, because there was no mistaking the two figures that came through the already smashed window next. ''Well lads'' said George brushing glass off his front. ''Top of the morning to ya'' said Fred winking at Seamus. ''What are you guys doing here?'' asked Ginny. ''Oh we were playing Quidditch with Oliver and he said that you lot were in detention over in the History of Magic room so we popped in to say hi'' said George, ''Now Ron what are you doing in detention you're meant to be a prefect'' ''Glad to see you're following in our footsteps though'' finished Fred. ''Oliver said you were playing truth or dare, so we're playing too'' ''Sure'' everyone nodded. ''Right well seen as you just came in George can spin the peeler'' George clapped his hands together and spun it landed on Harry. ''Harry truth or dare?'' ''Dare'' ''You can talk to snakes right?'' ''Yeah'' ''Well I dare you to conjure up a snake and then have a long and hearty conversation about sex'' ''But'' said Malfoy ''how will we know what he's saying?'' ''Good point'' said George ''well we could cast a spell or something so that we know what he's saying, anyone know that kind of spell?'' at this everyone looked at Hermione. ''Oh fine'' she said ''axectiliss'' ''Ok Harry go'' said Fred and he pointed his wand and a long thin black and green snake shot out.  
  
''Well'' said Harry (well that was what the others heard what really came out was a lot of hissing and even more spit) ''err.. are you a boy or a girl snake?'' ''Girl'' All the guys looked at each other it was going to be so much funnier now. ''Well as a girl snake you must go into heat...right?'' At this everyone burst out laughing, the snake nodded it's scaly head. ''Well what's..eh....what's that like'' ''Well'' said the snake ''there's a lot of blood'' ''Ahh'' said Harry nervously ''and...ummm... have you any children?'' ''Yesss'' ''Oh and ..um..how were they conceived?'' ''Well me and my mate Steve we got together down in the cave and we mated and the eggs were fertilized, and that's how it came about. But now I'm raising the kids on my own because Steve ran off with a garden hose'' ''Ok'' said Harry ''well thank you for..umm... wising us all up on that and for your time'' And then Fred flicked his wand and the snake disappeared with a bang. ''Well'' said George ''that was enlightening, Harry you can spin now''  
  
Harry spun it landed on Ron. ''Alright Ron truth or dare?'' 'Dare'' ''I dare you to – walk around school tomorrow in a toga'' ''What?'' ''I said I dare you to walk aro-'' ''Yeah, yeah I mean in a toga?'' ''Yeah are you saying that you're not going to do it?'' ''No but remember you have to wear the I'm Snape's bird t-shirt'' ''Yeah so we'll both look like jackasses!'' ''Right well I'll spin then'' It landed on Dean. ''Dean truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' ''What's the dirtiest dream you've had about you being gay?'' ''Oh it was awful now I'm not gay but it was me and Flitwick goin at it!'' ''Gross'' said everyone. ''Yeah'' Dean grimaced ''well my turn'' The peeler landed on Malfoy. ''Fine, Malfoy truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' ''Are you gay?'' ''NO'' ''Fine, just glad we got that out of the way'' Malfoy spun it landed on Fred. ''Weasley strip down-'' ''Are you absolutely sure that your not ga-'' ''YES'' he looked back at Fred ''what I was going to say was strip down to your boxers'' ''Are you one hundred percent sure that your not-'' ''SHUT UP!'' Fred stripped down and then spun the peeler, it landed on Harry. ''Harry truth or dare?'' ''Truth for a change'' ''Are you a virgin?'' Harry reddened and then said ''no'' and put his head down ''eh – my turn'' It landed on Seamus. ''Seamus'' said Harry ''sing the oldest Irish song you know'' ''Eh...ok... um oh I know-  
  
I'll tell my mam when I go home The boys won't leave the girls alone They pulled my hair they stole my comb But that's all right till I go home  
  
She is handsome she is pretty She is the girl of Belfast city-''  
  
''Alright'' said Lavender ''that's enough, Seamus spin'' After another hour or so of playing truth or dare everyone was asleep. Lavender and Parvati were still sitting up their backs together and their arms folded snoring gently, Fred was stretched out on the ground still in his boxers, Ginny and Harry were asleep in each others arms, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Fred were asleep against the wall, their heads together Ron and Hermione were lying with their backs to each other and Malfoy insisting on being a loaner had curled up in a corner away from the warmth of everyone else. This peaceful scene however was ruined by Professor McGonagall, busting in and talking with the air of someone who had been up for hours already (unfortunately she had been- remember that this was 6 in the morning) and saying ''All of you are to arise immediately and report to the great hall for breakfast in 10 minutes'' then she spotted Fred and George ''Fred and George Weasley what are you doing here? You do not have permission to be here, Fred Weasley why are in your underwear? Both of you get out and go and see Professor Dumbledore the password is sugar quill'' ''We know'' the twins said together. ''How- no never mind I don't want to know'' The twins left Fred still half naked attracted lots of looks from girls.  
  
''Now'' said McGonagall returning to the matter at hand ''I see you have successfully completed your detention and have time to sleep. Later Professor Dumbledore will speak to on the matter of the appearance of two past students, I myself will see you in ten minutes at breakfast'' then she left. ''Well'' said Dean sitting up and stretching and looking embarrassed at the fact that he had fallen asleep head to head with a load of other guys, when he himself had been accusing Malfoy of being gay.  
  
When they all went down to breakfast they saw that Fred and George were sitting at the Gryffindor table working there way through huge bowls of porridge (Fred who obviously had no shame was still in his boxers)  
  
''How come you guys are still here?'' asked Ron. ''We convinced Dumbledore to let us stay for a while now that Umbridge is gone I realise how much I missed this place'' said George ''So'' concluded Fred ''we'll be staying in you're dormitories and we're allowed to do beaters in you're next Quidditch match'' ''Class'' said Harry. ''Well we have to go and meet Dumbledore later on about ye two'' said Hermione. ''Well sit down and have something to eat'' said George ''Jesus the grub is good here'' he added. They joined them (with the exception of Malfoy who rejoined the Slytheirns) until they had to go and see Dumbledore.  
  
''Well'' he said when they entered and sat in the same seats as the day before ''I have heard and seen that two of my past students have appeared in our midst, Fred and George Weasley the biggest troublemakers to hit the school since James Potter and Sirius Black apparently crashed through the window in the history of magic room last night, and for some strange reason Fred is currently walking around the school in his boxer shorts. Now I assume that you lot had something to do with that as they were discovered asleep in your midst, so tell me what happened'' Everyone burst into talk at once ''We were in detention right-?'' ''And when we finished-'' ''We were playing a game-'' ''When Oliver Wood-'' ''Came in through the window-'' ''And-'' ''Wait'' said Dumbledore holding up one of his wizened hands''are you telling me that another past student was here during the night?'' ''Yes sir but-'' ''He left he was-'' ''Playing Quidditch and was hurled through the window-'' ''And then he flew off-'' ''He must have told Fred and George-'' ''Because then they came through the window-'' ''We asked them if they wanted to play our game-'' ''They said yes so-'' ''They never left and ended up-'' ''Falling asleep with us-''  
  
''I see'' said Dumbledore ''amidst all of you talking together I managed to gather that you did not invite them they came on the information of Oliver Wood past Quidditch captain of Gryffindor house team, who was thrown through the window in which ye were doing you detention is that correct?'' ''Yes'' they all said together. ''Alright you may leave'' As Harry left he say Dumbledore placing a strand of thought in his pensive.  
  
That night they were all gathered around the Gryffindor common fire Fred (who was still in his boxers though no one could really determine wht at this stage they supposed that he just loved all the attention he was getting from girls) was telling them all about their joke shop. ''You guys have to come down again next summer you didn't have much time the last time ye came cause ye had to get your books for school, oh Merlin I missed these chairs'' he added sinking further down into his own. ''Now you know that prat Malfoy? Well as we were so busy bitchin off Umbridge in our last year he never got his own back, did he?'' ''What are you getting at?'' said George. ''Well Harry have you still got the map?'' Harry nodded. ''Good, well you know the way Malfoy hates you Harry?'' ''Yeah'' Harry replied. ''Well why don't sneak over there and while he's asleep dye his hair and his eyes and everything so that he looks just like you'' he said prodding his finger in Harry's chest. ''You know something Fred'' said George ''what we did to Umbridge that was one for the books and they even put it in the updated edition of Hogwarts: A History-'' ''There's a new edition'' said Hermione her hands over her mouth ''I haven't got one yet'' Everyone laughed. ''Right'' said George ''well as I was saying they put that in the books well this, this one there going to talk about in years to come'' ''Right'' said Fred ''let's get planning then, oh and Ginny try and pry yer man Colin Creevery's camera off him'' Harry got the map, and he and Ron, Fred and George spent ages poring over it, Ginny went and sweet-talked Colin into giving her his camera for the night, Parvati and Lavender mixed dyes to the exact colour of Harry's hair, Hermione constructed invisible lenses the same amazing shade of green that was the colour of Harry's eyes and Dean, Neville and Seamus were sketching out different ways that they could spray paint Gryffindor Rules! On the Slytheirns common room walls. When Ginny had taken the camera off Colin she designed a poster that said 'Harry Potter lives here!' complete with colour moving photo of Harry.  
  
Eventually they were ready, but were forced to wait a while longer until everyone else had gone to bed. Then they crept through the portrait hole and down the empty corridors. Referring to the map every now and to see if any teachers of Filch were coming. They however hit another barrier outside the Slytheirn common room when they realised that they didn't know the password.  
  
''No problem'' said Fred ''we have invented a handy little gadget to aid us in our quest'' and he pulled out what looked like a mouth with a hand growing out of the top lip. ''It's a by word of mouth it grabs'' he said pointing at the little hand ''whatever sounds have been left in the air in the last few hours and then repeat them through the little lips'' He pressed something on the back of it and all of a sudden the little hand started making grabbing motions in the air what they had just been saying was repeated and then the word ''Parsel-mouth'' came through. And the stonewall slid back; George poked his head in to see if there was anyone up. The coast was clear. Their small party crept in. Dean, Seamus and Neville set to work on the walls, while the others went up to the dorms. Ginny put her ear to the door listening for voices, she heard nothing they slid in silently they cast spells so that none of the Slytheirns could wake up. They looked in through the green drapes until they found Malfoy's bed. Parvati and Lavender started mixing the dye into his hair, Hermione carefully slid in the tiny lenses, Harry, Ron, Fred and George started changing all his possessions so that they were exact replicas of Harry's own the changed al the drapes to red and changed the walls to red and gold, when they were finished it was like they had never left their own common room, and Malfoy well it was like looking into a mirror for Harry they even altered his voice box so that his voice was deeper and sounded more like Harry's and Ginny had pictures of it all. When the came downstairs they got a bit of a shock there was an enormous picture of the Gryffindor lion, and GRYFFINDOR RULES! was painted on every wall and SLYTHEIRN SUCKS! Was painted on the ceiling. ''How-?'' asked Harry. ''Don't ask'' Dean, Neville and Seamus laughed together. ''How did it go with Malfoy?'' asked Dean. ''At breakfast tomorrow I just hope you know which one I am'' said Harry. Then they left and to top it all off Ginny pasted the Harry Potter lives here sign on the Slytheirn common room entrance.  
  
It was times like that, that make you realise just how important friends really are, whether your teasing a foe, or battling a deadly enemy you should know that your friends will always be there for you. Harry knew that every one of them would be important in the war against Voldemort. Boyfriends and girlfriends come and go but friends, friends are forever.  
  
Well I hope you like it I will update soon. As soon as I think of something to write. Please R/R! 


End file.
